User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Children's Halloween songs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CocoaZen (Talk) 2010-10-03T10:25:13 Hi I'm JasonL!JasonL (talk) 22:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Song Lyrics Love the song lyrics! -- CocoaZen 03:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work You've done a really great job with the cross-linking of the hypertext and the synopses of the Dracula and Frankenstein's monster stories!!! -- CocoaZen 04:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know if you'd like to be an admin on this site. -- CocoaZen 05:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::POOF! You're an admin. (I wouldn't normally change user rights this quickly, but having worked with you on other Wikia, I know that you're an experienced, long-term contributor.) ::Feel free to adjust the new look. I just did some quick changes to the settings for the new skin, but I'm sure they could be improved. I didn't have time yet to test it out on different computers. -- CocoaZen 12:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Attribution (Plagiarism, Copyright, Credit and Fairness) Such fun topics... how I wish they'd quit coming up so frequently! First, for ethical reasons I strongly believe in giving people credit for their work and letting the person who did the work to be the one who profits from the effort or to give it away as that person sees fit. My recommendations are: * For copying where permission wasn't given, we'll delete and warn. * For copying where permission was given to use with attribution as I believe the Wikipedia and Wikia Creative Commons licenses require, we'll add attribution and educate people where we can. Screen shots from movies are tricky. I used to delete them unless permission was explicitly given, which I don't think it ever was. However, some people claim it's "fair use" in that it's limited use for "educational" or "review" purposes -- similar to a quote from a book. I'd find that easier to accept, if the attribution was clearly stated -- with the name, date and studio for the film. But I was told by others who claim to have looked into it that it was ok. What do you think? I guess I'd like to include a link/reference to the movie's official site. More than just a couple of shots (or excerpts) should probably be deleted. Seven images on an article of about 8,000 letters seems a bit high to me. Also, on a practical level, I think a wiki that adds no original content -- just copies from other wiki -- probably won't be worth visiting. Might as well go to the original. So, thank you for the help! Does this sound about right to you? I don't mind being flexible about how we handle the borderline stuff, but copying without credit is plagiarism. It's not ethical, legal, doesn't meet the Terms of Use and doesn't provide value. -- CocoaZen 03:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent that we're aligned on this! And how cool to actually be on at the "same time" for once! But now it's time for my day to end, and I'm guessing for yours to begin. Have a great day! -- CocoaZen 04:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Your from England? That's cool. Do you like GhostBusters? Somebody should write a page on that."Who Ya Gonna Call?"(GhostBusters!)1Thriller1 21:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw the GhostBusters page. Thats awesome. :) 1Thriller1 19:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) It's been fun! It was good working with you on this wiki! After a few more edits, I'll probably be "away" until about next October. However, I hope I'll "see" you around on other wiki. Wishing you a wonderful year! -- CocoaZen 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) More fun! Yes, I think we're set for a fun round of development this year. I haven't asked for help with tailoring the achievement badges yet. I need to go find where to make the request. I'll try now. -- CocoaZen 15:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cars Hello, I was wondering if you have any knowledge on cars. If you do you are welcome to join us at Autopedia. --[[User:Rayous|'Rayous']] Talk 12:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I see that we live in the same country. You're the first user I've met who actually lives in Taiwan. --[[User:Rayous|'Rayous']] Talk 12:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Yes, the spotlight is great! Our page views jumped to over 1,000 yesterday. Hope some of the visitors decide to contribute a bit to the things they enjoy and know about Halloween. Do you think it makes sense to turn on the chat temporarily? Nice to be on for an overlapping time! (Although I need to go soon.) -- CocoaZen 16:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, nothing special to say now. Get a good night's sleep! -- CocoaZen 16:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on the Devoted badge! -- CocoaZen 06:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I think we've about made the Halloween 2011 project goals. So, now we can just go above and beyond. :-) At least two IP edits were duplicates where the system logged editors out. But, with the spotlight and the helpers we're getting now, I think we'll get a this wiki into shape that will give us a great platform for future years too! -- CocoaZen 07:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! So glad you liked them! :) LexiLexi 18:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 2011 Project Simon - As always, it's been a pleasure working with you on a project! We more than met all our goals and about doubled the size of the wiki. I'll check in periodically over the year and add anything I come across, but probably won't do much until next year's project. I hope you had a happy holiday! I agree about the blog article, but at least this year we were mentioned, and the spotlight sure helped. I've also become aware of some gaps in the Lifestyle Hub, and since Halloween is listed in the Lifestyle category, it may be affected by that. So, I'll see what I can do about that in preparation for next year. In the meantime, we'll have some fun with some other wiki! -- CocoaZen 03:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Active Admin Are you the only active admin on here?- [[User:Dr. Sonya|'Sonya says,']] [[User Talk:Dr. Sonya|'stay fabulous!!!']] 03:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ok I will start working on it. Firestar25 14:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Been Awhile Its been awhile since I have talked to you, hows editing going for you? Firestar25 01:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I also wanted to ask you do you like my goosebumps pages and my decoration pages? Firestar25 13:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll try.JasonL (talk) 01:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I will I will but I really am doing it in my own words I didn't mean to copy.JasonL (talk) 01:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Simon, I was wondering if maby crocodiles or alligators had connections with Halloween. So I just wanted to ask if I could create pages for them. Please respond. Thanks Firestar25 20:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Follow-up on Commercial Sites and Question about Coordinating Wikia Halloween Activities The policy on the Home Wikia that I mentioned is at Home Wiki:Links to commercial sites. Also, see my talk page about potentially using this wiki to coordinate Halloween activities this year. What do you think? I like the idea. Please feel free to respond. I left my initial response on the staff person's talk page, but haven't heard anything more. -- CocoaZen 12:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! On at the same time! Unfortunately, I can't stay on. It's time for me to work now. The staff member may have been discouraged by not seeing much active administration at the time he asked in August? It might help if you also let him know you'd be interested in helping to coordinate. I'll start checking this wiki more often during our "busy season" now. -- CocoaZen 12:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Hi Simon. Listen I know I have not veen here long, and I have created some pages that don't fit in like The tazmanan devil. But besides that is it possible you could make me an admin? Please respond and if you say no I will understand. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 00:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey simon, I just decorated my house for Halloween with my nieghbor last night! It was a blast! Firestar25 (talk) 14:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Simon what do you think of the new Twitches page? I followed your advice and write them in my own words.JasonL (talk) 02:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I guess I was not thinking Firestar25 (talk) 17:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that I was tying to helpJasonL (talk) 14:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to copy I was just trying to help and I was writing some of the articles in my own words don't take it the wrong way but I didn't mean for it to happen. So let me look for an article again please? I write better this time.JasonL (talk) 04:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I was just wondering are you going to create the rest of the simpsons pages or do you want me to do it? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 00:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome. :) I really appreciate it! ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 20:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Hey. Look I was wondering, I am planning on starting a new wiki soon it will be for Spirit Halloween. I was wondering if you would like to join and help me and be an admin at my wiki? Please respond! Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 01:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Good Job Nice job man! You finished the Simpsons pages before the first week of October! Nice job, are you going to make the other cartoon pages? Firestar25 (talk) 14:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok If I Have Time I will create pages like that if I have time. I'm glad that the simpsons pages are done, but like I said I might be busy with decoration and movie pages but besides that i'm free to do that Firestar25 (talk) 15:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Quick Check In So, its October and there are going to be a lot of newcomers. Anything I can do to help? And also i'm going to ask you once more, are you sure crocodiles and alligators don't have connections because there are decorations and costumes for it? Please respond. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 03:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing I also have to ask is there going to be a Halloween 2012 or 2013 project? Firestar25 (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Hey Simon hows it going? I will try top expand the Freddy pages when I am finished with the costume pages okay? Firestar25 (talk) 01:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks dude, and we should work together on the 2013 project and expanding articles. My offer. Deal? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 02:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay man, I will continue making costume pages. Oh and on Halloween we totally need to chat dude. Repsond if you can Firestar25 (talk) 02:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello! Michelle ChuaFire Tornado No,but that is so cool. Shirou Atsuya (talk) 13:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Simon, thanks for the welcome :) Popping by to say hello... and i simply LOVE this forum!Donnette (talk) 12:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Simon, I thought the categories I added to Phantom would be useful for my intended pages on Rocky Horror Picture Show, which always proves very popular. Not quite sure where the appropriate forum would be to post this? I simply LOVED the page on the Hallwoeen Songs, thanks for sharing :) Warm regards Donnete This Wiki is entering! how was your Halloween?JasonL (talk) 16:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) A little bit of vandall protection Hello, I am just leaving you a message to let you know that you should try to "Protect" the main page to administrators and crats only. The main page is one of the most popular pages and over time will probably be vandalized the most. Sincerely, [[User:TheDoctorman|'The Doctor']] [[User talk:TheDoctorman|'Talk']] 20:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello, have a question. I want to create a page for a cemetery but should I call it cemetery or graveyard? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 00:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That would be great Yes, I would like it if you did that on my graveyard or cemetery page, whatever I call it. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 03:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Message Sent back I just wrote it in my own words just like you wanted.--JasonL (talk) 16:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I Didn't mean to copy on purpose I was confused about the Halloween wikis. That's all. I made a mistake. --JasonL (talk) 18:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Happy Halloween! Firestar25 (talk) 12:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy Halloween!Birdyman19 (talk) 06:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Simon i really sorry for that category i thought it was needed but hello i'm Cod5. Now that you mention it... Oh yes, since you brought it up, I certainly know the difference between spelling and grammatical errors. There was more than one (minor) alteration needed (I believe the other alteration was a punctuation error but since I've cleaned up pages on ~36 wikias since I made that edit I'm a little foggy about it now) and I've insulted a surprising number of people over my ~6 years of wiki work over naming my edits "spelling fixes"; a lot of people apparently find think I think I'm better than them or something, I'm not really sure. So my best way around it has been to instead refer to them as "grammatical fixes". I've yet to receive any flak for that (I've even received flak for calling it "cleaning up page" before). Simply trying to be as neutral about it as possible, especially since clean ups are my primary action on wikias across the board; that's a lot of people I could be potentially insulting. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes, I was pleasantly surprised to see that link to ASW down there! Not only am I an admin (and bureaucrat, as well!), but I'm the guy who dedicated years as its only contributor until all the work I put into it paid off and a community blossomed. I definitely have to say, I'm quite proud of that one. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 16:46, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Hey, sorry I've been gone. I've been very busy lately. Firestar25 (talk) 15:03, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Maby not sure yet. Firestar25 (talk) 17:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Simon, I know you disagreed with my page for the haunted episode but is it possible that I could create a page for just the series? Please respond! Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 01:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well okay, but as you might know I have created a page for the Goosebumps (TV series) so could you just delete the welcome to dead house tv episode for me? Also should I just have a page for the book series or make articles for all the books? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 19:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your feast! Firestar25 (talk) 15:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, oh and I am going to spend most of my time fixing article stubs on this wiki Firestar25 (talk) 15:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply I am very sorry, I know I have said that a million times already but this time I really mean it. So I am going to do my best at putting the articles I made in my own words. Firestar25 (talk) 00:43, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Man Thank you so much! Again I am sorry for all the copy history. Thanks again! Firestar25 (talk) 15:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply A happy new year to you to!!!!!!!! I am glad to edit at this wiki, i've been here since August of 2012 and I plan to stay for 2013. So again, have a great new year! Same to you! Hope you'll keep editing and living up your spirit! Best wishes to 2013!JasonL (talk) 14:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Question Would you consider zombie Geonosions from star wars Halloween related? Firestar25 (talk) 02:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The sockpuppet of Crazy Diddy Kong was Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3. He didn't create me, I've created it by myself and he's blocked for harrasing another user, vandalism and much more. That's why he's banned. Also, do not remove images for the eyes, it can lead you to ban so please be careful about the policies and others by wikia please.MuppeTickeler (talk) 23:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's nonsense. I am not going to get globally banned by Wikia for removing images that have nothing to do with Halloween from pages. But I will advise you not to add any more irrelevant pictures.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know what happened to JasonL and Crazy diddy kong? Firestar25 (talk) 00:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your personal welcome. I've actually been an occasional viewer for this wiki for quite some time. Last night I finally decided to make an edit. But to be honest,i don't know if I will be a regular contributer here. It will probably just be occasional when I make an edit. By the way, now that I'm here, I have a question. In the Psych ''section of the Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween that I added last night, I'm not so sure if all those episodes can really be considered Halloween themed episodes. The episodes, ''Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast, and In Plain Fright definately can, because they' took place over Halloween. The other episodes are just Halloween related episodes. Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead is about a mummy in a museum that is thought to be coming to life, Ghosts is obviously about a ghost, Let's Get Hairy is about a man who is conviced he is a werewolf, and in This Episode Sucks, the main character is convinced the murderer is a vampire. The only I'm questioning if it really belongs on that page, is Tuesday the 17th. Technically, the episode isn't anything Halloween related, but I just put it on the page because the episode is a parody to the movie, Friday the 13th. So let me know if that would count. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 15:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Well here's the thing aboit Psych. The show can be very scary at pretty much any episode. It's a detective show, and pretty much 95% of the episodes have a murder in it, and the plot of the episode involves the main character, Shawn, trying to solve the case, and find out who the murderer is. Therefore, pretty much every episode can have a lot of action, and be very scary, espesically at times where the murderer can be holding a gun to Shawn, or his friends' heads. True, only those episodes involve gosts and mummies, but most episodes can be very scary for other reasons. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 12:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, now that I think about it, if NCIS also deals with murders a lot, but still has pages on the wiki. So I think the episodes I mentioned should be on the page, except for Tuesday the 17th. Now that I think about it, its pretty similar to most episodes, where there is a murder, and Shawn, using his fake psychic powers, figures out who the murderer is. It is a parody to Friday the 13th, but is really not much more Halloween related than most other episodes. Anyways, Psych likes to do parodies of famous movies all the times, so I'll delete that episode from the page. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 01:49, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I will return soon Hey, this is an awsome wiki, and thanks for all of your help. I am finding many other cool wikis, but I will definetly return in August. So I will talk to you in August. Firestar25 01:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Just a Question: I'm the founder of the 1986 Pound Puppies Wikia. On the Pound Puppies Ghosthounders article, you said that the article has creative content from my wikia. Is that a bad thing? If it is, then I'm sorry.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC)) I fixed the article on the Pound Puppies Halloween episode. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I was starting to worry when I first heard about it.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC)) A few questions I've got a couple of things to say. First, I'd like to just say, hi, how are you doing? I would also like to ask for the pages like Chucky, Jason Voorhees, or Michael Myers, I do not understand why they are in the "movies" category. They are not really movies, but they are just characters from movies, but are not movies themselves. Another thing I'd like to ask is, are all alien movies allowed on this wiki, or just horror alien movies? If all alien movies are allowed, would that mean I could add a page on E.T. the Extra Terrestial? Another movie I have a question if I could add, is The Sixth Sense. There is a reason I think it might not be allowed, but the thing about this movie, is, it's a really good movie, and if you haven't seen it, I really don't want to spoil it for you. I highly reccomend it, and it could be found on Youtube. I don't want to tell you why it may not be allowed unless you've seen it. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 02:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Just to keep myself well-informed It'd probably be good to have you explain why galleries are a bad idea, for future reference on possible other wikias (considering I edit at least 32 wikis a day I'll be needing to make a mental note on my userpage here -- my typical bookmark for the wikis I frequent -- so as to easily remember which wiki it is that doesn't want galleries as eventually it'd get blurry otherwise, but I will definitely avoid it here in the future). I can easily understand not posting more than three images of, say, screenshots from a movie, or from one media source, but when it's examples of a monster of the page in question from media where the images are already on the wikia, I don't naturally see the issue with that, unless it's bandwidth-related (and there are galleries out there in wikispace that can nearly crash a browser, trust me on that one). I do know that any and all video game related images that I've seen on this wiki and that I've personally uploaded are under fair use if you're worrying about something I don't know of with copyright laws (which is a lot to say the least). — Somarinoa (talk) 05:42, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Yet another question I have yet another question. You probably saw that I recently added The Office to the Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween page. I added 4 episodes, but I'm debating about a 5th episode to add. To understand the dilema, you'll need some backround information. Basically, how the show works, is, at the very begginning of most episodes, before the theme song, there is what is called a "cold open". What that is, is basically a 3 minute clip which is usually only for comic relief, and has no connection to the actual episode. There is one episode where the cold open takes place on Halloween. And it was a funny cold open too. If you want, you can see it over here (it's just a 2 minute clip if you choose to see it. Don't buy the full episode). However, the rest of the episode has nothing to do with Halloween, which is why I don't know if it should count. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 01:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Specials Wiki Can you please help me adopt this Wiki Adoption:Halloween Specials Wiki Unbiased, Unprejudiced, Fair 01:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning you about something I would just like to warn you about something. I have just seen the movie Psycho, and plan on writing an article about it sometime next week. If you haven't seen this movie, and you plan to, I suggest you don't read the plot summery I write about it, or do your usual cleanup to it, until you see it. Like The Sixth Sense, it had a very big twist ending, and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. If you have seen the movie, or you don't plan to, or you somehow know the ending, or you simply don't care if it is spoiled for you, then you can go ahead and do your fixing up of the article. I also wanted to ask you a random question. Is there a way to see how many views a wiki article has? It's not so important, just something I've been curious about lately. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 21:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : I'll try to rewrite the article when I get the chance. That probably won't be tomorrow, but hopefully, sometime this week. I am working in a daycamp from 9-5, so that takes up some of my day, but I'm sure I'll have some time. : When you say that you are tired, and it has to do with some of the increase in editing on Peanuts wiki, does the fact that I've been uploading the comic strips much faster lately have to do with what is tiring you out? If it is, I apoligize, and if you want, I can go slower. I figured, since it is the summer, and I don't have any schoolwork to take care of, I have more time to do this, but I can take it slower, if needed. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 03:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again Hi, it's been a few months since ive edited here. Ive actually not been editing since Christmas. But im starting back up. So I hope to see you around the wika. Firestar25 13:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Just one more question. You remember those decoration pages I made? Well I was wondering if I should link them to the website they can each decoration at if they are interested in buying it. Please give me an answer, and if yes could you please show me how to link the props? Thanks Firestar25 17:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Report Could you block the user 74.99.164.179 please? He has been coping texts from wikipedia and I have left messages on his page giving him warning. So I belive he should be blocked. Thanks Firestar25 00:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Update on Halloween 3D I actually just read that the directers of Halloween 3D are still making the movie, so do you want me to recreate the page? Firestar25 00:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'm sorry I guess I kinda thought I had the power to do that and I was kinda cranky that day. So I apologize. Firestar25 13:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question I have to ask, is it a good idea when I edit a page to leave a description of what I did in the headline? Firestar25 00:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Good job Nice job on the Freddy vs. Jason page! but would'nt the trailer be copywrite? Firestar25 13:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am sorry if I have offended you, I wasn't accusing you of copyright, I was just making sure, because of my copyright history. 18:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'm sorry, I'll pay attention for now on. But I also have a question, would it be spam to list recipies for pumpkin recipies, like a description about how to make the recipies? Question Would a show that mentions the name of a character on the episode only one time then does that make the episode suitable to watch on Halloween? Firestar25 13:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy 40th birthday! Sorry for the late congrats. Firestar25 22:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Firestar. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, do you think I did okay with the information at the beginning of the movie articles or could they use some improvement? Firestar25 22:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Halloween again! I only just realized that it's been a year already and Halloween is already about ready to emerge once again! O_O MY how time flies... when you're working 15-hour-a-day work weeks. Is there anything specific you want me to focus on? I can go about getting images of various costumes people wear to post up that we don't have yet, and I'm trying to convince my mother to help me compile a how-to to make a Pac-Man ghost costume Somarinoa style (since she's the seamstress). — Somarinoa (talk) 06:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello there Hi! I don't know if you remember me, last year I added an article about a Halloween themed episode from the Thomas & Friends TV Series. There's another one like it called "Flour Power" and I thought I shall add it to this wikia too, but then a couple more episodes about "spooky" stuff such as ghost trains came to my mind, but do not mention the word Halloween, although they are set during autumn. Would you give me permission to add them? Thanks for your time :) --HIROD51 (talk) 23:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for giving me permission, I've added them already. I noticed that in the article I created last year "Halloween" you later added that it's from " the British animated TV series''Thomas and Friends'', based on the Railway Series books by Rev. W. Awdry.". You've got that correct, it is currently CGI animated, but from the first to the eleventh season it was filmed using live action models and sceneries, but from the twelfth season onwards it has been fully CGI animated. : All the halloween themed episodes I added except for The Phantom Express were filmed using the models. So should we leave all the articles like that? or modify the ones to state that they belong to the model-era of the series? Thanks for your help! HIROD51 (talk) 23:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Time for Halloween 2013 Project I think it is time to begin Halloween 2013 project, but I remember last year how you said from now on let you know if i am planning on starting it, so I won't start it until you reply to this message Firestar25 15:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Also I was also wondering if you think that those decoration pages should be deleted and moved to halloween decorations wiki? Firestar25 14:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Thank you! Has Halloween began in Tiwain yet? Firestar25 21:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. I should be about 12 hours ahead of you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi. Thanks for the vintage Halloween card. I missed seeing it in time for this year, but saw it in time for 2014. ;-) Hope I'll be around more for next year. I missed the fun this time. -- CocoaZen 02:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! In time for the local, Chinese New Year? Hope you have a wonderful year! -- CocoaZen 13:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :You certainly are! I'm just starting the second week of my three week Chinese New Year vacation. The New Year starts on January 31. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Opinion on (My) Current Plans? So I have been collecting R.L. Stine's Goosebumps books over the last couple years. Do you think they're all Halloween worthy or just a few like The Haunted Mask? Most involve monsters or perceived monsters (I know you're not American so I don't know your exposure to them over there, but over here they were in my day and I believe to a certain extent still are incredibly popular "scary" books for kids), so thought they might all be pretty worthy of being listed on here, but wanted to see your opinion on this first. I was thinking I could start adding pages for at least the books you think are worth adding, and maybe a page for the series and, I don't know, are we going to be adding pages for major contributors to scary genres like R.L. Stine and Stephen King? If so I could work on adding a page for the author as well. -- Somarinoa (talk) 07:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Excellent! I will work on that, then. I respect what you're doing here and so I wanted to double check before proceeding. =) -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Does this count Hey Simon. How's it going. It's been a long time since we talked. I wanted to ask you if the movie Coraline would be a suitable article for this page (I know I went ahead and already added a red link to the movies page, but I've been having some second thoughts since then). If you haven't seen it, basically, it's about a girl, with neglectful parents, who finds a magical door in her house that leads to a mirror universe, where everything is the opposite of her own world. However, everything is not what it seems there, and her new parents are not as nice as they seem. The reason I think it might count, is because the movie does touch upon the theme of ghosts, and witches, and black cats, but not until halfway through, when the young girl learns what this new world really is. So do you think it should qualify? Also, I should mention, it is considered by many (including my favorite youtube channel, WatchMojo) to be the scariest kids movie of all time. I would also like to apologize about the fact that I've been contributing a lot less to Peanuts wiki. It is due to the fact that, in addition to last year when I was just a counselor in a day camp (and my contributions doubled), this summer, I am also a bus monitor. That means I have to get up earlier, and start working as soon as I get on the bus. I also get home later. As I'm sure you can imagine, that while I do enjoy my job, I am exhausted when I get home, and am sometimes too tired to add any more strips to the wiki. I do hope to finish the 1970s this week though. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 21:11, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay great, thanks. I wasn't sure if you've seen it though, that's why I asked. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 21:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Zelda-related halloween Suggestions Hi, I was wondering that an upcoming Zelda game named "Hyrule Warriors" containing spooky/supernatural stuff in it that could be on this wiki since there's parts of the game that have characters and areas that are halloween related which are known to be things such as Palace of Twilight, Zant, Ganondorf, Wizzro and Valga. The monsters may include Midna, Bokoblins, The Imprisoned, King Dodongo, Stalfos, Moblins and more and that friendly ghost "Fi" that was from Skyward Sword. With all those in that game, they've added levels from their previous games and refurbished the enemies to make it a battle against the enemies during the courses on the game. Would you pop in the Zelda Wiki or website and bring those images here and create articles about the game and those characters who've appeared in this haunted game? Please be aware that some of the images in those galleries are corrupted in that gallery over on the site.-- 08:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I lost interest in video games in 1984 and I really don't know what you're talking about. The last game I played was Pac-Man. I have no interest in creating an article about any video game. However, somebody else might. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I've created one of the Zelda articles, but I can ask someone who's interested in it could expand it and add media including screenshots, artwork, box art and more to the article here.-- 08:41, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Projects Are we still doing the Halloween projects, such as the Halloween 2012 project and the like? Just curious if I should keep an eye out for one for this year or not. -- Somarinoa (talk) 07:01, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Subcategory opinion? Been thinking about creating subcategories to fit into the creatures category, since there are so many characters and in-game monsters that can differentiate between common themes and monster types. So far I am thinking of having some subcategories for demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves (or perhaps lycanthropes or zoanthropes?), and zombies; what do you think? There is potential for hundreds of articles on these five genera. It also make it easier for someone who might be searching for a particular type of monster. -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Simon! I was thinking it would be fun to fix up the Halloween Wiki for Halloween- meaning a new background, headers, main page content. Would you and CocoaZen be up for that? Let me know and I can do all the work! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:16, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok great! I'll work on it soon. And yes good idea- I'll add some Halloween Corner content! I'll send CocoaZen a message now just in case. Thanks!! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 17:15, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I finished the new look here. Hope you like it! I also added the Halloween Corner (for some reason it was aligning on the right side, but I think it's a glitch- so hopefully it will fix itself soon). Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 20:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Bored People We've got a problem with a vandal, . I fixed their vandalizations but you may wish to block the IP or some similar punishment or warning. -- Somarinoa (talk) 06:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC)